


My love, my darling

by Aida666



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Alternate Universe, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gay, Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pinn Week, Slow Burn, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: Little AU oneshot (?) in which Crowley has to make peace with the fact the love of his life is getting married and it is not to him. Sad fluff ahead
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/ OMC, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	My love, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys, 
> 
> I was just clearing out my library of prompts when I came across this forgotten piece. I am still not quite sure whether to make it a oneshot or to give it more chapters. It probably depends on the reviews and all that crap as well as the never ending cycle of writer's block. 
> 
> Haha anyway enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: For better understanding and more intensive emotional experience I strongly advice you to listen to Elvis - My love while reading this. :)

* * *

_Looking back at everything that has happened I do wish I did things just a little bit differently._

* * *

  
  


The tall gentleman loaded his suitcase onto the space above his seat before he finally sat down by the window of the plane. Sighing heavily. 

In his hand he held an envelope. He frowned and took out yellowish card with a pompous handwritten announcing those happy news;

_With great joy in our hearts we announce that on Sunday 24th_

_Matt & Aziraphale will say their "I do" to each other to enter another exciting chapter of their life together. _

_We would love to have you with us on our special day…_

He sighed again, looking out the window as he looked out, getting back in his memory to a particular day that could have changed everything. Or maybe not… 

_Many many years ago_

  
  


_The hallways of the University building, usually so quiet at night, were now full of distant dance music, drunk yelling and laughter, as well as kids, and sometimes even grown-ups, making out in empty classrooms._

_It was Friday, the last day of UNI before the graduation on Monday, and the Teather club was hosting a small prom for all the members after their last performance - which couldn't be anything else but their own adaptation of Hamlet. Naughty and funny as hell._

_The kids really had outdone themselves with this one. Maybe it was thanks to the fact that after years spent having performances together as well as rehearsals every Tuesday and Thursday they knew each other more than one should. Maybe they got really excited about performing their own play. Or maybe, just maybe they deep down all knew that this is their last performance together so they gave all in. One way or another it was a great show._

_The prom was slowly reaching its end as it was way after midnight by the time the most interesting things started to slowly move towards the direction of future events much crazier than you can imagine._

_Our story however, starts, just how it will end - on the rooftop._

_With two soon to be absolvents. Crowley and Aziraphale.Warm starry night and a bottle of expensive champagne._

_"Oh my God take off that hat already!" Aziraphale laughed, sitting down on the rooftop because he was maybe too drunk by the point those two best friends made it there._

_Crowley just scoffed and adjusted his hat made into an impressive duck. He was proud of it. In a way._

_A few ginger hair locks freed themselves from the braid he had and now were framing his face. Luckily for him, it was dark so Aziraphale didn't notice. Because if he did he'd make a scene because it took him an incredible amount of time to braid Crowley's hair for the performance earlier._

_"No! Never! It was a bet and I have to wear it till midnight or I shall not be a real actor!"_

_The dramatic way he spoke, throwing arms around in a drunken dance made Aziraphale laugh uncontrollably._

_"It is after midnight though! Take it off, " he got out of himself in between waves of laughter._

_"It is?"_

_Crowley's eyes widened in surprise as he slowly reached for his hat to remove it. He stopped himself last second. He peered Aziraphale suspiciously._

_"What?"_

_"Show me the time!"_

_"You don't trust-"_

_"The time!"_

_Crowley raised his voice in a comical way, resulting in yet another wave of laughter for them both._

_Aziraphale pointed at his hand watch, holding up the hand towards his friend._

_Crowley, however, didn't see shit in the dark so he attempted to grab his hand so he could at least try and read the time from closer._

_But his balance, affected by the amounts of alcohol, did not stand a chance against the gravity caused by this sudden bending and Crowley simply fell forward. Landing on Aziraphale, who, of course, couldn't predict it and so he also fell. His back hitting the cold hard ground with a loud smack._

_They stayed like that for a second, staring at each other from real close._

_"I guess you could say I've fallen for ya," Crowley chuckled, perking one of his eyebrows. Ruining the moment as he does._

_"Jesus Christ! Take off that head and stop, would you?" Aziraphale frowned, kind of offended laughter escaping his lips. The one when you wanna sound disturbed by what someone said but you lowkey find it funny as hell._

_Crowley picked himself up, just to put his head into his friend's lap seconds later. It was so natural for them that Aziraphale automatically started to caress his hair._

_"The braid is ruined, " he claimed with a trace of sadness in his voice, catching those single hair locks in his fingers._

_"Yeah, it must've been the hat, " Crowley shrugged his shoulders. His eyes burning on Aziraphale's face, he could feel it._

_"Yes, this," Aziraphale nodded his head, "or the fact you went crazy when they started playing Bicycle by Queen."_

_"Shut up! It's not my fault Queen have such great music!"_

_"Of course, my dear…"_

_The silence slowly crept its way between them. They usually had no problem with sharing silence, they did it quite often over the course of years they've been friends. But this time, it was different. It was filled with tension._

_Both of them knew it's ending. This is the last night they get to be together, like this, without all that crazy batshit adulthood brings within itself._

_Crowley picked himself up with a heavy sight and Aziraphale followed along. So now they sat side to side, lost in their own thoughts._

_Thanks to the open windows down there they could pretty much enjoy the music coming from the prom without having to interact with anyone in particular. Which even added on the bittersweet atmosphere of the night when first sweet tones of My love by Elvis reached their ears._

_"I'm gonna… it's gonna be different now, right?" Crowley breathed out, his eyes locked on a starry night above them._

_"I am afraid that's true, " Aziraphale whispered, voice weirdly soft, "but different doesn't necessarily mean bad."_

_"You really believe that, huh?" Crowley turned to him, realizing they are maybe a bit too close._

_"Well… yes, yes I do, " Aziraphale smiled with his usual kind smile._

_"Awww how cute and naive, " Crowley aimed for his sarcastic tone, but somehow it sounded off just sad._

_"I just…" Crowley's sight traveled to his friends lips, some uneasiness visible on his own face._

_"Yes?"_

_"I… ngk, err.. I just, " Crowley moved closer. Trembling a little._

_"Yes?" The hopeful smile and widened eyes of his friend were enough for his to lose his shit already._

_Crowley took a deep breath, his lips mere centimeters from Aziraphale's._

_The music coming to them from the building didn't make it any easier. It felt like a stupid rom-com._

_The creek of the door being open in the distance followed by "Babe? Are you here?" interrupted the moment forever._

_They both jumped on their feet in shock and maybe a bit of guilt when Matt finally appeared on the scene._

_What a guy, this Matt, tall, charismatic with dark hair and blue eyes. What an interesting young man. What a boyfriend of Aziraphale's. Fuck it all, am I right?!_

_"Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Matt laughed, hugging his boyfriend as he placed a soft kiss on the top of his head._

_"I- Well, we.."_

_"We lost the track of time up here, but I kept him safe, " Crowley stepped in, smiling nonchalantly._

_"Thanks, man! If it wasn't for you, Az wouldn't even find his way out of the bathroom, " Matt joked, offering his hand to him._

_"I don't think he's that bad," Crowley laughed, catching a glimpse of Aziraphale's hurt smile._

_"I know, I'm just messing with him, right babe?" Matt kissed him at the top of his head again, while Aziraphale just giggled._

_"Well, we gotta go, my mum's waiting for us already. She made some sandwiches, are you hungry babe?"_

_"Is that even a question? It's Aziraphale, of course, he's hungry!" Crowley couldn't help but say this joke as all of them exploded with laughter._

_"That's not true, " Aziraphale whined, hiding his face in Matt's chest._

_"I know babe, let's go, " Matt laughed, turning to leave, with his boyfriend still attached to him in a hug._

_"Wait!" Aziraphale shouted suddenly as they were almost at the door, he turned and ran back to Crowley to squeeze him in a hug like a child._

_"Goodnight, Crowley, " he smiled, giving him the double look before he ran back to Matt._

_And that was it, they were gone._

_"Well, that was a thing, " Crowley mumbled, taking the bottle of champagne in purpose to drink from it._

_But for one reason or another, he just smashed it onto the rooftop, growling in pain before tears started rolling down his cheeks._

_Oh my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch…_

The ginger man on the seat trembled a little, closing his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. 

"Are you scared of flying?" A childish voice interrupted his track of thoughts and when he looked to his right he spotted a little boy with thick curly hair. Maybe 7 years old. 

"Don't be afraid! I was scared too the first time but now it's OK!" The boy went on with his innocent talk not really interested in any response whatsoever. 

"...and my sister says they will leave me at the airport because I'm so annoying, but I don't buy it, " he leaned closer to the man. Look of everyone who ever shared a top secret information, "she's really stupid, you know?" 

Crowley's eyebrows flew up for a brief second as he wasn't really prepared for this. He had to smile, it was so wholesome. 

"I'm Kevin, by the way, " this little kid shook his hand like a grown up.

"Crowley, " he mumbled, thinking this is the final of necessary conversation they had to have. And it maybe would be wasn't it for the kid that proceeded to catch a glimpse of Crowley's eyes without dark glasses protecting them. 

"What's up with your eyes?" Kevin asked with such an interest only kids have. 

Crowley sighed and lowered his glasses on his nose to show off his heterochromia. His left eye was the lightest blue while the other was in almost a hazel color. 

"Woah! Are you an X-men?!" 

"Oh, I wish, kiddo." 

And so the plane took of to his flight to London with Crowley and this kid Kevin on board. Little did he knew this is probably his last peaceful day. 


End file.
